


Pets

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: While Jean-Luc is away, Beverly gets a pet.





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Academicals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749081) by [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon). 



> This follows on from my novel, Academicals, but you don't have to read that first. Just know that I played with the timeline and Bev & JL are the same age and they were married in their third year at the Academy. They are now 28.

Jean-Luc missed his wife. She was still stationed on Starbase thirty-two and he was captaining the Stargazer. The youngest captain in the fleet with his two best friends serving him as first and second officer, but he was considering throwing out his commission because it was seemingly impossible to get stationed with his wife.  After he had been promoted, he had been based on the base with Beverly while his ship was being repaired, but that had only taken six weeks.  Since then, he had been on his ship performing surveying missions for Admiral Quinn.  He _liked_ exploring and he was grateful that Greg had allowed his ship’s homebase to be Starbase 32 where Beverly was, but that didn’t make the long separations any easier.

After his recovery from the accident that caused him to have a heart replacement, he and Beverly had remained apart while she finished her medical studies and internships.  Beverly had now been in her position at Starbase 32 for over four years.  They wanted to start a family, but Jean-Luc didn’t want to leave Beverly to raise their child without him.  Jean-Luc felt that he would have to leave Starfleet, or perhaps put his career on hold for a few years with a sabbatical.  He sighed when his comm went off. He really wasn't in the mood for pleasantries and hoped it wasn’t Walker or Jack.   
  
"Picard here."  
  
_"No, Picard here."_ He grinned at his wife on the screen. "Are we going to do this every time? It doesn’t get old, does it?"  She grinned back.   
  
_"Nope. Still love it.  How are you? I miss you."_ Beverly reached out and traced the outline of Jean-Luc's face on her monitor.  
  
"I miss you too. I'm alright. I think we'll be back at the base in two weeks unless something comes up."  
  
_"Good. How long can you stay_?" He sighed. "Not long enough."  
  
_"Well, I'll take what I can get. Manfred has to retire soon, right? Then you can make Greyhorse your CMO and I can come on board as Junior."_  
  
"I wish. The woman simply refuses to retire." He tapped his chin. "Maybe I can get her to transfer somewhere....or get Greyhorse to. Or maybe I should resign my commission. Go help Papa, Robert, and Claude at the vineyard."  
  
_"No, don't do that. We'll think of something. I'll see you in two weeks...and I have a surprise for you..."_  
  
"Oh? Is it small and lacey?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Beverly rolled her eyes. _"Goodnight, Jean-Luc."_  
  
"Goodnight Beverly, I love you."  
  
_"I love you too. Picard out."_  
  
###  
  
The two weeks dragged.  Jean-Luc’s nerves were frayed and even Jack, who was usually jovial, was feeling the black mood that had settled over his friend and commanding officer.  Jean-Luc breathed a sigh of relief when the gangway was connected to Starbase 32 and he rushed off the ship, to the laughter of Walker and Jack. He practically ran through the station and entered his code for Beverly’s quarters.  
  
He felt something brush against his ankle. _What the?_ He looked down and winding its way around his ankles was a miniature duplicate of his cat, Mitaines.  Jean-Luc reached for the kitten and the kitten immediately flopped in his arms and began to purr.  
  
"I see you've found my surprise." Jean-Luc grinned. "She looks so much like my cat in La Barre."  
  
"That's because she's one of Mitaines' kittens." Beverly kissed her husband. "Hi, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. How did you get her?"  
  
"Last time I visited La Barre. Maman thought I might like a companion." Jean-Luc scratched behind the kitten's ear. "What's her name?"  
  
"She doesn't have one yet. Your brother thinks we should name her glove." Beverly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Was it Claude?" Beverly nodded. "Figures. No, Glove is not a suitable name. Her fur almost swirls like a galaxy. How about Andromeda?"  
  
"Bit of a mouthful for a kitten. How about I call her Andi."  
  
"Andi, I like that. Do you like your new name, Andi?" Beverly laughed when Andi looked straight at Jean-Luc and let out a tiny meow.  
  
"I think she approves."  



End file.
